HalfHearted Hate
by punknpotter
Summary: LilyJames fic, [one-shotsongfic]..."Typical James, wanting to be the center of everyone’s attention all the time. Most of the time, although I never let him know, he managed to catch mine."


**Half-hearted Hate**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP and all the settings, characters etc. and I also don't own the song 'I hate everything about you' by Three Days Grace.**_

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

"Get away from me Potter!" I cried half-heartedly. I wasn't sure about my feeling for James at that moment; all I knew was that I wanted to be left alone. I started to walk angrily to my dormitory when he suddenly took my hand.

"Oh come on, Evans", he said in exasperation, "You know you want me"

I smiled to myself at his confidence then turned to glare at him, staring at his dark eyes, and his smooth complexion. Typical James, wanting to be the center of everyone's attention all the time. Most of the time, although I never let him know, he managed to catch mine.

_I hate everything about you_

Why didn't I agree to go out with him? I hated his guts. I hate how he has to mess up his hair, thinking that it looks cute, and taunting the people whom he thought were lower than pond scum. I hated how he bragged

"Lily," he said, growing quite desperate, "just go out with me"

"Grow up Potter!"

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

He was getting desperate, and I knew I had to give in some time. Deep down inside, I wanted him...like he said I did. There was this part of me who wanted so badly to lock my lips onto his. There was a part of me that was telling me to just give in...**He's a git...a lovable git. Let him know the truth.** There was a part of me that wanted to admit everything, yet I couldn't. I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction that he wanted me to give him.

_Every roommate kept awake _

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

"Please?"

I was beginning to get confused. Suddenly, I heard myself saying loudly, "I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last boy in Hogwarts!"

"Evans--" he started to say.

"No, Potter", I said firmly, "Go away, and leave me alone"

His face fell, and I myself was started to blush, so I turned away and left the common room. **Why?**

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

I sat down on my bed and thought about what had just happened. Then I realized. **I was too hard on him! I shouldn't have rejected him. **I slumped down and fell slowly to lie on my four poster bed. What was I supposed to do?

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

I stood up and kneeled beside my trunk to take out some of my best clothes. I hurriedly changed, and put on light makeup, not wanting to look _too _presentable for dinner, or maybe too presentable for _him_...

_Only when I stop to think about you_

_I know_

_Only when you stop to think about me_

_Do you know?_

I went into the Great Hall and found him and his friends already seated with food-filled plates before them. I tried not to notice how he was barely touching his food. It was difficult. I felt _almost_ sorry for him. **Who am I kidding?** I suddenly did something I wasn't expecting to do.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

I took his hand, surprised with myself, and pulled him away from the table. His friends watched in awe as I led him to a dimly-lit hallway. He was about to speak, as I said, "Shh", and we stopped in front of a statue. Without saying a word, I took out my wand, and I waved it, muttering a spell. There, an opening formed in front of us.

_I hate _

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

We ran towards the candy store's exit and I brought him to this place called the Shrieking Shack. It was supposedly haunted, so we need not worry about people being there. He held my hand tightly, and used his other hand to mess up his hair. **Habit, I guess. **I led him towards the roof of the shack, and we sat there, admiring the view, and our faces were lighted only by the moonlight.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

It was only then that he brought himself to speak. "What is this?" he asked as I leaned my head on his shoulder, still clasping his hand.

"A date", I replied, and I kissed him.


End file.
